In support of the use of IBM OS/2 products on different models of personal computers such as the IBM PS/2 personal computers, IBM has provided a CSF for use by users to update the OS/2 products and correct bugs or errors therein. (IBM, OS/2, and PS/2 are trademarks of International Business Machines Corporation). After a new version of a product has been delivered to users, some users might find bugs or errors therein. A user can then prepare an authorized program analysis report (APAR) to start a problem determination process leading to creating a "fix" for overcoming a problem. Fixes that are created after a given release or version of a product typically are included in the next release or version of the product and are available between releases on corrective service diskettes. A service diskette contains the CSF and a booting program that allows the CSF to be booted up from the service diskette. A user can then install the fixes by running the CSF to replace product files as appropriate with corrected files containing the fixes. While the old CSF has been satisfactory, a new CSF, which is the subject of this invention, has been created which not only improves upon several aspects of the old CSF but also is easier to use and includes several new functions not present in the old CSF. Such new functions will now be generally described relative to their improvement upon the old CSF. Hereinafter, the old CSF will be referred to as the "old CSF" and the new CSF will be referred to simply as the "CSF".